


Fix You

by Darthnikki



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Adoption, F/M, mentions of child abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-19
Updated: 2012-12-19
Packaged: 2017-11-21 13:44:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/598411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darthnikki/pseuds/Darthnikki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Deputy John Stilinski finds a traumatised child locked in a cupboard whilst on a raid, he makes a decision that changes the course of his and Arya Stilinskis' life forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fix You

**Author's Note:**

> There are no actual scenes of abuse in this story, but there are allusions to it. If this is going to cause any upset please do NOT read. As an author I am claiming poetic license with regards to the law, and as this has to happen for the story to actually happen I am completely disregarding the law. I guess this counts as an AU, and may do another story if there is any interest.

Stiles is five years old when he meets the Sheriff, only at the time he’s actually a deputy and he’s been locked in his closet for 4 days now, his birth parents deeming him too bad, too much trouble to be let out. The closet stinks of faeces and urine, and the little boy huddled in the corner blinking at the bright light from the torch and the strange man looks terrified. He’s filthy and on first looking at him can’t be any more than three years old. It’s only later at the station that the future Sheriff learns that the boy is five. The child isn’t even registered; there are no records of him being born in any hospital anywhere. He’s huddled up in a chair, the deputies’ jacket wrapped round him, and he’s still shivering. His little feet are black, and his hair is missing clumps where it looks like it’s been wrenched from his scalp. Making a decision the young officer puts his pen down and goes to crouch in front of the small child.

“Hey buddy’’ he says softly, wide amber eyes meet his, they’re so dull, that it breaks the young mans’ heart, swallowing and clearing his throat he continues “how’s about we go get you cleaned up huh? I got a nice shirt somewhere that you can wear, it’ll probably look more like a dress but that doesn’t matter. What’d you say? Shall me and you go get washed up?’’

The boy has cocked his head to the side, his small face scrunched up in confusion, and when deputy Stilinski slowly offers his hand he takes it tentatively. John Stilinski feels like going into the holding cells and beating the ever loving crap out of this poor childs’ parents. But he can’t do that, he has to let the law decide what to do with them. He and Arya can’t have children; his wife had to have a full hysterectomy when she was 18 due cancer. She’s clear now of course, has been in remission for the last 7 years, but it still has her crying at night because they can’t have their own children. He loves her regardless, and sure it’d be awesome to have a little ones that was part of them both running around, but he has her, and that’s all he cares about.  
He just doesn’t understand why anyone would hurt a child, and one that was your own flesh and blood. They’re in the rest room now, and John has just taken off the too large jacket and is washing the small trembling body in front of him. The filth is caked on, and trying to wipe it off with a cloth is doing nothing to remove the layers of dirt. Not caring about getting wet he leads the child into the showers and turning one on he stands the boy next to it. His eyes are huge, and he keeps looking to the fall of water like it’s the most amazing thing he’s ever seen in his life. By the time he’s finished, the boy is clean, and his hair is washed, with some shampoo he found in there. He’d chatted away while he was cleaning the silent child, about anything and everything, it must have done something because when they left the showers, the boy wrapped in a huge white towel his small hand was gripping Johns tightly. John gave his a reassuring squeeze back, the child didn’t smile, but he was watching the young officer with something more than caution.

 

They’re back in his office, John finishing up his report and the boy dressed in old police academy shirt and wrapped once again in his deputy jacket. His little eyes are drooping, but the kids fighting going to sleep with everything he’s got. John goes over to him, picks him up gently and lays him out on the ratty couch, pulls the travel blanket off the back and places it over him,

“It’s okay; I’m not going to let anyone hurt you ever again. Go to sleep, I’ll watch over you’’ brushing the longer strands of his hair from his face, he smiles softly, and feels a sudden rush of affection for this child, a wave of fierce protectiveness. He means every word. He isn’t going to let anyone touch this boy again, for as long as he lives, and he’s going to do everything in his power to make sure this child stays with him. He’s going to have to talk to the Sheriff, and then Arya. But he’s determined, and no Stilinski has ever failed in anything they’ve put their mind to, he doesn’t plan on being the first to.

 

Checking the boys asleep, he goes to talk to his boss. Sheriff Jack Anderson is a good man, and an even better boss. He listens to his deputy, knows how upset Arya has been at not being able to have her own children, and although they’ve applied for adoption, the waiting list is long, and it could be years before they get anywhere near the front of the queue. So he listens. This child isn’t even registered, no one knows he exists. They knew they’d have to call child services at some point, but the kid had looked so broken, they were putting it off until tomorrow. No One would be in the office until the morning anyway. 

“Will Arya go for it?’’ Jack asks “It’s a lot to take on John that poor kid out there is a mess, and I don’t just mean physically. Do you think Arya is willing to take that on?’’

“I need to talk to her, but I know once she meets him she’ll want to help him just as much as I do’’

“You won’t be able to stay here, people will suddenly notice that y’all have a five year old son, are you really ready to move your whole life, just for one child?’’ Jack watches the young officers face, sees the determined look in those blue eyes that see so much, he’s a damn good officer, and Jack is going to be sad to lose him, but even before John opens his mouth to respond, he knows that he’s going to be saying goodbye to the Stilinskis’.

“Yes. That kid out there…..he deserves a good home, a loving home, and me and Arya can give that to him’’ Jack nods, a small smile crossing his weathered face, 

“Okay, go on an talk to your wife first, but I have some connections. Got an old Buddy out in California who’s in need of a good officer. It’s only a small town, but I think you and the family would fit in well there.’’

John nods and turns before he leaves,

“Thanks Jack’’ he says softly “I don’t know what it is about this kid, but I….I just can’t let him go’’ 

“It’s okay kid, I get it, now go on before I change my mind.’’

 

It doesn’t surprise John in the least that as soon as Arya sees the small bundle on the couch that she agrees to his idea. She takes in his bruises and his messy hair with its clumps missing and turns tear filled eyes to her husband,

“Who’d do that? Who’d hurt such a sweet child like that?’’ she cries in his arms and he strokes her back, trying to comfort her,

“I don’t know why they did it honey, but we can make him better. We can heal him. We’re gonna have to move though. Start a new life where no one knows us, they have to believe he’s our boy or child services will take him away and we’ll be sent to prison. This is so far from illegal, we’d be considered kidnappers. Are you sure this is what you want?’’

Arya looks at him, and then turns to look at the small boy. He’s awake and watching them, his amber eyes looking from the deputy to her, he has tears rolling down his bruised cheeks, and that’s all she can take before she’s over there and lifting him into her arms. John tries to stop her, explain that this kid is terrified, but she’s holding the child before he can form any words. She’s cradling him and crying herself, and she keeps saying the same words over, and over again,

“It’s okay baby, mamas’ gonna make it all better, gonna fix you, gonna make it better, sshh, it’s okay’’ the child lets out a sob, and small arms circle her neck, his small face tucked into it and she’s rubbing his back, and holding him tightly. John doesn’t know he’s crying too until she touches his cheek with her free hand and wiping the tears away. He gives her a shaky smile, and his hand joins hers in rubbing the small back.

“So?’’ she says softly “Just where are we all moving to?’’ he laughs shakily wrapping arms around her waist and making a protective cocoon keeping the child safe,

“it’s a small place called Beacon Hills, Jack says it’s pretty quiet there, not much trouble, what’d you think?’’ Arya smiles and kisses the child softly on a tear stained cheek,

“I think it sounds perfect.’’

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading xxx


End file.
